


Doing Something Together

by Sirianna123



Series: 30 day OTP Challange [18]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4896274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirianna123/pseuds/Sirianna123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>18th part of my OTP challange</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doing Something Together

Pacificas birthday was slowly coming closer, and Mabel was stressed with her boys being perfect. To point of demanding them to dance waltz. Dipper instantly refused and left, but Bill was excited. And he didn't understand why Pine Tree wasn't, to point of asking Shooting Star about it.

"He doesn't know how to dance." this answer made Bill even more excited. "Leave it to me Shooting Star." he said with smile, "And get me some music, suitable for slow dancing." he ordered and ran off to find Dipper.

Who, needless to say wasn't all that keen to participate in Bills dancing classes. "It's for Shooting Star." Bill tried convincing already dragging human behind Shack, "She is so desperate to make her friends birthday perfect and it won't be if we won't dance." Bill reasoned. Before Dipper could come up with an excuse Bill started music and got them in stance.

Despite what Dipper wanted to think Bill was good and patient teacher and in just a week they mastered waltz and Mabel was quite proud and happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, Comments/ reviews are welcome.


End file.
